Throughout history, women have used some form of menstrual protection. Early forms of menstrual pads were cloth and reusable. Disposable menstrual pads or feminine napkins became commercially available in the late 1800's or early 1900's, and are now used throughout the industrialized world. A variety of types of menstrual pads are available today, including panty liners for light flow, ultra-thin pads, which are compact yet absorbent, regular pads with mid-range absorbency, super or maxi-pads, which are designed for heavier flows, and overnight pads, which are intended to provide additional protection when used overnight and/or when lying down.
Pads made for heavier flows, and particularly pads made for overnight use, all suffer from the same deficiency—they leak, which may cause embarrassment as well as staining of clothing and/or bedding. Indeed, during periods of heavy flow, even the common alternative for pads—the tampon—can become saturated and leak. As a result, clothing and bedding may need to be laundered more frequently, costing the consumer unnecessary time and money. Washing more frequently also increases energy and water use, thereby wasting precious natural resources. When stains cannot be removed, otherwise usable clothes and/or bedding must be thrown away. This premature disposal of clothing and bedding increases cost to the consumer and waste to landfills. Beyond the financial cost, leakage may result in physical discomfort, interrupted sleep, and other negative physiological impacts.
Current solutions for overcoming leaking pads include increasing the length and/or thickness of the pad, using, at the time of manufacture, super-absorbent material in the pad, and/or using a tampon in addition to a pad. These solutions are an improvement over “regular” pads in that leaks may not occur as quickly. However, the currently available heavy flow pads do not satisfactorily correct the problem, and leaks still occur, especially at night. Using a tampon in addition to a pad may prevent leaking, but is also problematic, particularly in women who have had pelvic floor damage and cannot wear or comfortably wear a tampon. Further, women are advised not to wear a tampon to bed at night due to the risk of toxic shock syndrome. It should also be understood that leakage may occur without saturation, such as when the pad does not properly or fully conform to the physical contours of the woman.
Control of other fluids, such as urine in the case of urinary incontinence, may also fall short of full control for similar reasons.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disposable menstrual extra-protection fin and/or pad that prevents leakage of menstrual fluid, other vaginal discharge and/or urine during periods of heavy flow, such as at night and/or when lying down.